1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation of fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the separation of two liquids which are immiscible with each other. Still more particularly the present invention discloses a method and an apparatus for separating oil from water efficiently within a single vessel by applying a separating influence and minimizing other factors which tend to reduce droplet size and inhibit separation.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the present state of the art, the separation of two distinct fluids is undertaken in separate operations, which requires additional space, increases the cost and operating expense of having two machines for this operation, and does not allow the equipment to become portable, since these technologies are being operated separately for all of the above applications.